You Belong with Me
by Smileyface519
Summary: Carlos thinks that Logan doesn't belong with Camille but with him! Dose that happen? Read and find out! Mostly fluffy...


**Hello fanfiction friends. I have written my first Cargan story. Mostly fluffy and one shot. So I hope you all enjoy you belong with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're on the phone with girl friend and she upset<strong>

**She going off about something that you said**

'**Cuz she doesn't get you're humor like I do…..**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of the music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know the story like I do…**

Carlos' P.O.V

It's Tuesday night and the only music in the apartment was music from the video game that James was playing. I hear you on the phone fighting with Camille about something then again you were always fighting with her. When you got off the phone I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just tired of the nonsense." Logan sighed

"You always say that. But does she understand you?" I thought to myself

**But she wears short skirts, and I wear T- shirts**

**She cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout the day you wake up and find**

**And what you're looking for has been hear the whole time**

All she does is sway him the way that she wears skirts and is captain of the cheer leading squad. Oh how it bugged me to the core. But you would never listen to me. All I had to is dream and wait to see if you find me when you do wake up.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that can light this whole town**

**I haven't seen in awhile since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine. I know better than that**

**Hey what are you doing with a girl like that**

I'm sitting on park bench with as usual my helmet on. Then I hear, "Hey Carlos!"

I turn around and see Logan walking toward me in of course his ripped up jeans. He was smiling

but no his usual smile this smile wasn't that cheerful. "Hi." I finally said when he got to the bench

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked

"Nothing really but better yet, what are you doing here?" I asked this time

"Oh, Camille was going to pick me up here." He answered

"Oh, cool." I said glumly then she pulled up in her bright red convertible

"Bye Carlos!" he called as the car drove away

"You belong with me and not with her." I muttered when the car was long gone

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know you favorite songs and tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

I was sleeping sound fully when I heard, "Hey, Carlos. It's me Logan. I need to talk to

you." He said in a hushed tone

I rolled over and saw Logan on the brink of tears. "Dude what happened?" I questioned

"This really horrible dream." He told me

"Then tell me about your dream" I said

"I don't want too. It's too horrible to tell anyway." He said over dramatically

"Fine then, hear listen to this song over and over again. It will help you fall asleep." I said

handing him my iPod with the song paused on it

"Thank you, Carlos." He said hugging me

"No problem." I said hugging him back

"But Carlos one more thing." He said biting his lip

"What is it?" I asked

"Can stay in your room for the rest of the night?" he asked

"Sure." I said moving over to make room for him

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Logan was dead asleep. "You belong with me." I thought to

myself

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time how could you not know baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me….**

It was Friday night or prom night. Everyone was going, James and the new girl, Kendall and Jo, and sadly Logan and Camille well everyone but me. "Hey Carlos, are you going to the prom?" Logan asked

"No, I going to stay home and study" I said

"Did you just really say that?" James asked

I covered my mouth and said, "I think so."

"Whatever dude. But if you get bored come and join us." Logan said as they left

I went back to studying but then I realized something, that I realized something. That Logan doesn't belong to Camille, he belongs to me! I had to do something about it.

When I did arrive at the prom everyone was dancing. Then Logan saw me and left Camille in the middle of the song and came toward me. "I'm glad you changed your mind." He said as Camille had a hissy fit in the back ground.

"Me too but I have to tell you first." I said pulling him off to the side

"What is it?" he asked

"How do I saw this? You don't belong with Camille, you belong with me." I said as his got wide

"You're right Carlos, I do-"he was cut off by Camille saying, "Come on lets finish the song." She

pulled his hand but Logan wouldn't budge.

"No I'm not going to." Logan said finally

"What are you talking about? She asked

"I don't belong with you, I belong with Carlos." Logan said pulling the flowers off of hid jacket

and dropping them to the floor.

"Logan, shall we finish this dance?" I asked

"We shall." He answered as we walked away leaving Camille dumb struck in the middle of the

room.

We danced the night away and when we were leaving Logan said, "You belong with me."

"And you belong with me." I said as we walked into the sunset

* * *

><p><strong>I told you guys it was fluffy! How sweet was it? I think it was very sweet. I will like to thank my friend FredandGeorgefreak for inspired me to write this story. (Go check out her stories they're awsome)! So anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think about the story. Oh one more thing if you havent red my Big Time Little Sister story yet then you should go check it out! ~Smileyface519<strong>


End file.
